The Dark Dragon
by cadis estrama de raizel
Summary: Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki [Sacred Gear] "Power Of Darkness" yang berisi jiwa naga surgawi generasi kedua, dengan kekuatannya dia akan menggemparkan dunia
1. Chapter 1

**THE DARK DRAGON**

By : ArVerus Relavel

Disclaimer :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Romance, Fantasy,

Rate : M

Setting : DxD Universe

Pair : NaruXharem

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo(maybe), strongnaru, smartnaru, dll.

Summary : Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki **[Sacred Gear] "Power Of Darkness" **yang berisi jiwa naga surgawi generasi kedua, dengan kekuatannya dia akan menggemparkan dunia

.

.

** Enjoy it **

.

.

** ArVerus Present **

**Chapter 1. Born of "Power Of Darkness"**

Pada suatu malam terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang berlari dari kejaran sesuatu sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Baju dan jubahnya tampak lusuh dan kotor, terdapat banyak robekan disana-sini dan dari robekan itu terlihatlah luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat kelelahan dan dari mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayinya dan terus berlari dari kejaran sesuatu yang mengincar dirinya dan bayi yang ada didalam gendongannya.

Jauh dibelakang wanita itu terdapat dua kelompok makhluk bersayap, ada makhluk yang bersayap seperti malaikat tetapi berwarna hitam atau lebih tepatnya seperti sayap burung gagak dan ada makhluk yang bersayap seperti kelelawar, mereka terbang dengan cepat dan seperti terburu-buru seperti mengejar sesuatu.

"Sial dia menghilang. Hei iblis sebaiknya kita berpencar untuk mencarinya." Salah satu dari makhluk bersayap seperti burung gagak berkata kepada makhluk bersayap seperti kelelawar yang dipanggil _iblis _tadi, kelihatannya dia adalah pemimpin dari kelompok makhluk bersayap seperti burung gagak itu.

"Kami tidak menerima perintah dari malaikat jatuh seperti kalian dasar gagak brengsek." Balas salah satu dari kelompok iblis yang sepertinya pemimpin dari kelompok itu.

"Cih terserah kalian saja lah dasar kelelawar kecil bangsat." Ucap pemimpin dari makhluk bersayap seperti gagak yang dipanggil _malaikat jatuh _tadi.

Setelah itu mereka pun berpencar untuk mencari sesuatu itu walaupun tadi mereka saling mengejek dan menghina tapi mereka tetap melakukan nya, dan sepertinya makhluk-makhluk ini lah yang berusaha dihindari oleh si wanita berambut merah tadi.

Bersama wanita berambut merah tadi dia masih saja terus berlari dan berlari,lalu tak lama kemudian dia mendapati sebuah panti asuhan. Kemudian dia langsung saja menuju pintu depan panti asuhan tersebut setelah itu dia meletakkan bayi yang ada digendongannya didepan pintu panti asuhan itu, disamping bayi itu tepatnya di lantai dia menuliskan sesuatu dengan darahnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan banyak aura yang mendekat setelah itu dia pun kembali berlari menjauh dari panti asuhan meninggalkan bayinya disana tapi sebelum itu ia berbalik untuk melihat bayinya untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Selamat tinggal anakku, semoga hidup mu bahagia."

Setelah itu dia pergi sambil meneteskan air matanya pergi menjauh dari panti asuhan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian para makhluk bersayap yang mengejar mereka agar menjauh dari anaknya yang ada di panti asuhan itu.

Setelah agak lama dari kepergian wanita berambut merah itu anak yang sepertinya berumur beberapa bulan yang ditinggal didepan panti asuhan itu menangis. Tak lama kemudian pintu panti asuhan itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang berumur 20-an dan memakai kacamata. Sepertinya dia adalah pengasuh yang ada di panti asuhan itu.

Wanita itu keluar mungkin karena mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar dari luar tepatnya didepan panti asuhan, dan benar saja ketika ia membuka pintunya dilantai ia melihat seorang bayi yang dibalut dengan selimut yang sedang menangis.

Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat bayi itu dan membawanya kedalam gendongannya, ia memeluk bayi itu memberikan kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada sang bayi. Ia menimang-nimang bayi itu untuk menenangkan si bayi dari tangisannya.

"cup cup cup tenanglah sayang jangan menangis." Ucap wanita itu berusaha menenangkan si bayi dari tangisannya.

Dan usahanya pun tak sia-sia, tak lama bayi itu pun berhenti menangis. Bayi itu menatap wanita yang menggendongnya dengan tatapan bingung yang terlihat menggemaskan, bayi itu bingung karena tak mengenali sosok yang menggendongnya.

Wanita itu melihat si bayi yang sedang menatapnya. Bayi itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya yaitu berwarna pirang tetapi warnanya terlihat lebih terang, matanya berwarna blue shappire seperti langit tanpa awan yang menenangkan, dan ada tiga guratan dimasing-masing pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Ia tersenyum melihat bayi itu yang menatapnya dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

Kemudian wanita itu menyadari sesuatu mengapa bayi itu ada didepan panti asuhannya dimana orangtuanya. Ia celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan seseorang tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa sepertinya orangtua bayi itu sudah pergi dari tadi dan meninggalkan anak itu disana. Ia merasa kasihan melihat bayi itu karena di umur yang sekecil itu sudah ditinggalkan orang tuanya, ia berpikir orang tua seperti apa yang meninggalkan anak sekecil itu seorang diri.

Kemudian ia melihat ke lantai tempat bayi itu diletakkan ternyata tepat disamping tempat bayi itu diletakkan terdapat sebuah tulisan, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu ia terkejut tulisan itu terbuat dari darah, sekarang ia tau kenapa orang tua bayi itu meninggalkan bayi itu sepertinya orang tua bayi itu sedang mengalami sebuah masalah sehingga harus menitipkan bayinya di panti asuhan itu supaya anaknya tidak terlibat masalah yang sedang dialami orang tuanya, ternyata orang tua bayi itu masih menyayangi anaknya, wanita itu hampir saja berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang orang tua bayi itu.

Wanita itu melihat tulisan itu dengan seksama disitu tertulis "Naruto Uzumaki" wanita itu menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah nama, mungkin nama itu diberikan oleh orang tua bayi itu untuk sang bayi sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Jadi nama mu Naruto ya, nama yang bagus." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi kepada bayi itu setelah mengetahui namanya yaitu Naruto, kemudian ia membawa masuk Naruto karena suhu diluar semakin dingin.

** NINE YEARS AGO **

Sore hari di sebuah bukit terdapat sebuah pohon besar berdaun lebat yang rindang sehingga cocok dijadikan tempat berteduh, dipohon itu terlihat seorang anak berumur sekitar sembilan tahunan dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang jabrik, kulitnya berwarna Tan yang eksotis, terdapat tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya yang memberikan kesan imut, dia memakai baju berwarna jingga dengan gambar pusaran air berwarna merah dibagian tengah depan bajunya, dia memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan memakai sendal jepit berwarna hitam, dipergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah gelang berwarna hijau muda yang terlihat indah di tangannya.

Matanya yang berwarna shappire itu melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan yang terlihat indah menandakan sang raja siang akan segera digantikan dengan sang rembulan, anak itu adalah **Naruto.**

Naruto yang saat ini sedang melihat matahari terbenam (sunset) kemudian menutup matanya, tampaknya dia sedang mengenang masa lalunya dimulai dari dia masih sangat kecil.

** Flashback On **

Setelah peristiwa malam itu malam dimana Naruto ditemukan didepan pintu panti asuhan oleh seorang wanita dia selalu dirawat dengan baik oleh wanita yang menemukannya kenapa bisa wanita itu yang merawatnya karena kepala panti asuhan menunjuk wanita itu sebagai pengasuh Naruto karena wanita itu yang telah menemukan Naruto. Panti asuhan itu dinaungi oleh gereja yang tak jauh dari panti asuhan itu jadi para pengasuh dan kepala panti nya kebanyakan adalah biarawati-biarawati dari gereja itu termasuk wanita yang mengasuh Naruto dia adalah biarawati dari gereja tersebut.

Wanita itu merawat Naruto dengan baik, Naruto dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Wanita itu mengajarkan banyak hal pada Naruto dimulai dengan mengajarkan Naruto untuk berbicara,berdiri,berjalan,dan sebagainya. Ternyata Naruto adalah anak yang pintar dan hebat diumurnya yang baru menginjak 9 bulan dia sudah bisa lancar berbicara seperti orang dewasa yang biasanya bayi pada umur segitu baru bisa mengucapkan beberapa kata saja yaah walaupun begitu masih banyak kosakata yang harus dia pelajari, dia juga sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan bahkan berlari itupun tanpa melewati fase merangkak terlebih dahulu sungguh pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa bagi anak seusia Naruto.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Naruto mempelajari banyak hal dan sekarang dia sudah sangat banyak menguasai kosakata dia juga bisa menulis, membaca, dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang menarik baginya, Naruto juga sangat senang bermain dia sering bermain dengan anak yang lebih tua darinya karena anak yang seusia dengannya kebanyakan belum bisa seperti dirinya yaah bukan kebanyakan lagi sih tapi semuanya sepertinya.

Diumurnya yang ke-3 tahun Naruto mendapat teman baru yang senasib dengannya teman barunya itu lebih muda 2 tahun darinya dan teman barunya itu adalah seorang anak perempuan, mereka memiliki sebuah kesamaan yaitu sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna pirang walaupun punya Naruto lebih terang sehingga terlihat berwarna kuning keemasan. Anak perempuan itu memiliki mata berwarna hijau muda yang indah, anak perempuan itu ditemukan oleh orang yang sama yaitu pengasuh Naruto, anak itu tidak memiliki nama jadi kepala panti asuhan menanyakan hal itu pada wanita pengasuh Naruto itu.

"Jadi nama apa yang akan kau berikan pada anak perempuan ini Angelica." Tanya kepala panti asuhan yang merupakan nenek tua yang kelihatannya adalah biarawati senior kepada wanita pengasuh Naruto yang ternyata bernama Angelica.

"Hmm dia akan kuberi nama Asia dan dia juga akan kuberi nama keluarga ku menjadi Asia Argento." Ucap Angelica yang ternyata seorang blasteran Italia-Jepang yang memiliki marga Argento.

Begitulah pemberian nama kepada anak perempuan itu yang sekarang bernama Asia Argento. Naruto dan Asia diasuh bersama-sama oleh orang yang sama pula jadi mereka menjadi lebih akrab seperti kakak-adik. Naruto selalu membantu Asia ketika Asia sedang kesusahan dan mengajarkan Asia banyak hal yang ia ketahui.

Selama bertahun-tahun mereka selalu belajar bersama,bermain bersama, dan melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Setiap hari Naruto mengajak Asia ke perpustakaan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari panti Asuhan. Naruto memang anak yang suka membaca buku walaupun Naruto anaknya sedikit dingin namun Naruto terkadang juga konyol dan hangat tetapi Naruto juga adalah anak yang pintar dan suka membaca.

Sejak dia sudah pandai membaca diumur satu tahun dia mulai suka membaca buku, Naruto sering diajak Angelica keperpustakaan, tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu Angelica semakin jarang mengajak Naruto ke perpustakaan jadi terkadang Naruto pergi sendiri keperpustakaan secara diam-diam karena Angelica sudah melarang Naruto untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari panti tapi memang karena dari sana nya Naruto itu bandel yaa jadi dia tidak menghiraukan larangan Angelica dan tetap pergi keperpustakaan walaupun letaknya sangat jauh Naruto tidak masalah malah dia menikmatinya sambil olahraga pikirnya, pernah sekali Naruto ketahuan pergi diam-diam oleh Angelica dia langsung dihukum oleh Angelica, tapi meski begitu entah hukumannya yang terlalu ringan atau Naruto yang bandel nya sudah tingkat akut tetap saja sering menyelinap pergi. *ckckck jangan ditiru ya reader*

Naruto paling suka membaca tentang sejarah, dan legenda-legenda tentang naga,pheonix dan makhluk legenda lainnya dia juga senang membaca cerita-cerita tentang raja-raja terdahulu, walaupun begitu ia tetap membaca semua buku yang ada diperpustakaan untuk memperluas pengetahuannya.

Karena sekarang ada Asia jadi Naruto selalu mengajak Asia keperpustakaan walau Asia selalu memperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak pergi secara diam-diam tapi Naruto selalu memaksanya untuk ikut jadi Asia pasrah saja walau dia juga selalu mengeluh karena jarak perpustakaan itu yang jauh tetapi Asia tetap saja mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan orang yang disayangi nya itu ia takut membuat Naruto kecewa.

Suatu hari ketika berumur 7 tahun (Naruto) dan 5 tahun (Asia), mereka saat itu dalam perjalanan pulang ke panti asuhan dari perpustakaan didepan mereka terdapat sebuah gang dan dari gang itu muncul dua orang bertampang sangar yang sepertinya adalah preman menghadang mereka. Dua preman itu ada yang berkepala botak dan berambut gondrong.

"Hei anak kecil." Ucap preman berkepala botak

"Apa maumu botak." Ucap Naruto dengan dingin dan tajam sambil menggeser Asia kebelakang tubuhnya untuk melindunginya.

"kurang ajar kau bocah lidah mu tajam juga ya, cepat serahkan semua uang mu, kalau tidak..." Ucap preman berkepala botak dengan nada mengancam dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau tidak apa hah?!." Ucap Naruto dengan dingin lagi sambil membuat posisi bertarung gini-gini Naruto pernah membaca buku seni bela diri.

"tentu saja kami akan menghajar kalian bocah." Jawab preman berambut gondrong diakhiri dengan senyum evil-nya dan itu sukses membuat Asia makin ketakutan.

"Aku tau orang seperti kalian walaupun kami memberikan uang kami kalian akan tetap menghajar kami kan, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memberikan apapun pada kalian dan bertarung, hyaaaaah..."

Naruto berlari dan berteriak menyerang kearah preman-preman itu, Naruto melompat dan memukul wajah sangar nan jelek preman berkepala botak preman itu terdorong kebelakang dan meringis kesakitan diwajahnya tercetak jelas bekas pukulan Naruto.

Saat Naruto ingin memukul lagi ia sudah ditahan dari belakang oleh si preman berambut gondrong ia memberontak tapi ia hanya anak kecil kekuatannya tidak setara dengan preman berbadan besar yang menahannya akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sialan kau bocah beraninya kau memukul wajah ganteng ku, sekarang kau akan menerima akibatnya hahahah."

Preman berkepala botak itu tertawa walaupun masih merasakan sakit bekas pukulan Naruto, lalu dia mulai memukuli Naruto dengan brutal setelah puas ia bergantian dengan temannya yang sepertinya seorang maniak itu untuk memukuli Naruto.

Yaahh begitulah Naruto hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa bertarung yang hanya tau memukul saja dari sebuah buku alhasil Naruto tetap babak belur dihajar preman-preman itu, Asia yang melihat itu hanya bisa menangis melihat orang yang ia sayangi dihajar sampai babak belur ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ya Tuhan tolonglah kami." Hanya berdoalah yang bisa dilakukan Asia saat ini.

"Hahahaha kau hanya anak kecil mana bisa melawan kami." Ucap preman bermabut gondrong sambil menyiapkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Naruto tidak merasakan sakit yang ditunggunya ia kemudian pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang pria berdiri didepannya yang menangkap pukulan preman itu.

"Beraninya Cuma sama anak kecil dasar bedebah kalian." Ucap pria itu kemudian memukul preman berambut gondrong itu dan membuat preman itu terpental jauh dengan gigi yang copot.

Teman preman itu yang berkepala botak melihat temannya dipukul pun menggeram marah " Grrrr kubunuh kau brengsek." Ucap preman berkepala botak itu dengan marah dan menyerang pria itu secara membabi buta.

Tetapi pria itu dengan mudahnya menghindari setiap serangan preman berkepala botak itu, kemudian saat ada celah pria itu menangkap tangan kanan preman botak itu dan memelintirnya.

KRAAAK

Bunyi tulang patah terdengar "Aaaaaaarrgh." Dan teriakan kesakitan pun keluar dari mulut preman botak itu menjelaskan betapa kuat dan sakitnya pelintiran itu.

"Kuperingatkan jangan pernah menganggu mereka lagi." Ucap pria itu

Kemudian pria itu menendang perut preman botak itu dengan lututnya sehingga membuat preman itu membungkuk dan setelah itu ia memukul wajah preman itu dengan kuat dan membuatnya terpental jauh dan terjatuh tepat disamping teman nya yang berambut gondrong dan mereka pun langsung lari tunggang langgang, setelah itu pria itu melihat Naruto.

"Kau baik baik saja nak?." Ucap pria itu menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

"Sudah babak belur begini masih saja tanya baik baik saja." Naruto berkata dengan nada jengkel.

"Hahaha iya juga ya." Ucap pria itu sambil hanya sweatdrop melihat itu.

"Kakak ayo kita pulang lukamu harus segera diobati." Ucap Asia khawatir pada orang yang ia sayangi dan yang ia anggap 'kakak' itu.

"Ya kau benar Asia, baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"tuan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu kalau tidak ada kau aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kami, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada pria itu.

"Ahaha sama-sama tidak usah sungkan anak muda."

"hmmm tuan aku lihat sepertinya kau seorang ahli beladiri, bisakah kau mengajariku beladiri?" Ucap Naruto memohon.

"Memangnya untuk apa kamu mempelajari beladiri nak?" Kata pria itu menanyakan alasan Naruto belajar beladiri.

" Aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi diriku dan orang orang yang aku sayangi salah satunya Asia." Kata Naruto semangat walaupun dalam keadaan babak belur dan Asia hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya bersemangat untuk belajar beladiri dan melindunginya.

Pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya "Baiklah kalau begitu bagus besok kita akan mulai latihan kita untuk membuatmu kuat."

"yosh, baiklah guru... aduduh sakit" Ucap Naruto semangat terlalu bersemangat malah sehingga membuatnya kesakitan karena luka-lukanya.

"Hahaha semangat yang bagus, Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan obati luka-luka mu, ayo biar aku antar." Kata pria itu menawarkan untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

Kemudian mereka berjalan pulang. Besoknya Naruto terus berlatih keras dengan orang yang waktu itu menyelamatkannya yang sekarang menjadi gurunya. Selama dua tahun Naruto latihan dan dalam dua tahun itu Naruto bertambah kuat, setiap ada orang yang mengganggunya dan Asia ia dapat mengatasinya walau kadang terluka sedikit. Gurunya akhirnya harus pergi karena katanya harus pindah kerja dari Vatikan kesuatau tempat, ternyata selama ini Naruto ada di vatikan, Italia.

Tapi walaupun begitu Naruto tetap berlatih tanpa gurunya. Ia merasa bahagia dan bangga karena telah menjadi kuat, tetapi kebahagiaannya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah berumur 8 tahun Naruto sering diajak Angelica kegereja dan dari sinilah kebahagiaannya mulai menghilang.

Saat Naruto memasuki gereja ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dan ketika berdoa ia selalu merasa pusing, karena semakin lama semakin pusing ia berlari keluar dari gereja sambil memegangi kepalanya, banyak yang melihat itu dan berita jelek tentang Naruto pun mulai tersebar.

Selama setahun Naruto dituduh anak iblis karena jarang kegereja dan ketika dia kegereja ia selalu pergi saat sedang berdoa sambil memegangi kepalanya, ia selalu dihina, diejek bahkan dipukuli oleh warga tapi Naruto tidak melawan karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang-orang tapi ia akan melawan saat orang-orang yang dekat dengannya juga diganggu. Untungnya orang-orang yang dekat dengannya tidak ada yang seperti orang-orang jahanam yang sering memukulinya.

Saat Naruto berumur 9 tahun orang-orang yang membencinya dan menganggap dia iblis merencanakan untuk membunuhnnya, untungnya sebelum itu terjadi ia sudah pergi berkat bantuan orang-orang terdekatnya walau ada beberapa orang yang tidak rela dia pergi terutama Asia. Dia ingin selalu bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi itu, tapi karena ini demi keselamatan Naruto jadi ia harus merelakannya.

**F****l****ashback Off **

Dan setelah itu Naruto pergi tanpa arah dan tujuan selama berhari-hari ia mendapatkan makanan dengan cara mengemis.

Sekarang disinilah Naruto duduk dibawah pohon memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus. Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya terlihatlah mata berwarna shappire yang menyejukkan tapi sedikit kusam.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu karena hari sudah malam.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah dijalanan, kemudian ia melihat seorang anak berumur tujuh tahunan sedang mengejar bola yang menggelinding ditengah jalan, disaat yang bersamaan ia melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat kearah anak itu ia pun mulai berlari, Naruto melihat truk itu sudah dekat tidak ada waktu lagi ia lalu mendorong anak itu kepinggir jalan dan saat itu juga truk menabrak Naruto menyebabkan ia terlempar cukup jauh dan mengalami luka fatal, bukannya berhenti truk itu malah terus melaju tanpa menghiraukan orang yang ditabraknya.

Anak yang tadi ditolong Naruto mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya ia bersyukur tidak jadi tertabrak truk tadi, kemudian ia mengingat ada yang menolongnya dengan mendorongnya ia mencari dan ia terkejut melihat ada sebuah tubuh tergeletak penuh darah agak jauh dari tempatnya. Anak itu mendatangi tubuh yang ternyata adalah penolongnya tadi, ia menangis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh itu.

"kak bangun hiks… kenapa kau hiks… menolongku dan hiks… menjadikan dirimu yang tertabrak kenapa kak hiks hiks… "

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terselimuti aura berwarna hitam keungu-unguan itu membuat anak itu terkejut dan sedikit menjauh, semakin lama aura itu semakin besar dan luka luka ditubuh Naruto mulai menghilang, setelah luka nya pulih sepenuhnya aura itu mulai mengecil dan menghilang.

Beberapa saat yang lalu disebuah pohon didekat sebuah pemandian air panas ada seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan memakai kimono berwarna hijau serta haori berwarna merah dengan dua lingkaran kuning sederhana di setiap sisinya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengintip para wanita yang sedang mandi di pemandian air panas itu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan dari hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"waah mereka sangat cantik dan seksi sekali ukuran dadanya juga mereka sangat menggairahkan muehehehe." Ucapnya dengan nada mesum dan cairan merah mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

**Deg deg **

Tiba tiba ia merasakan suatu energi yang cukup besar, ia cepat cepat pergi ketempat energi itu berasal.

Sesampainya disana ia melihat ada dua orang anak ia terkejut anak yang sedang tergeletak ditanah mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam keunguan dan setelah aura itu menghilang ia terkejut luka anak itu pulih semua seperti semula dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah anak itu adalah anak yang ia kenal kemudian ia mendatangi kedua anak itu.

"Apa yang terjadi nak?" Tanya pria itu pada anak yang masih sadar dengan gaya sok keren

Anak itu sedikit terkejut kemudian menjawab " Aku tidak tau tadi kakak itu menolongku lalu ia tertabrak setelah itu keluar aura hitam dari tubuhnya." Jelas anak itu.

"em ano kenapa hidungmu ada cairan merahnya?" Tanya anak itu penasaran.

"eh eh benarkah." Pria itu gelagapan dia cepat cepat menghapus darah yang ada di hidungnya." Hehehe ini hanya saus ya saus terlalu banyak saus nya jadi seperti ini." Elaknya hancur sudah image nya.

"hmmm begitu ya." Ucap anak itu polos

"baiklah kau pulanglah biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap pria itu sambil berjalan kearah tubuh yang tergeletak ditanah itu kemudian mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya.

"Benarkah?." Tanya anak kecil itu.

"ya sebaiknya kau pulang."

" uhm baiklah terima kasih kek." Ucap anak itu kemudian berlari pergi.

"Memangnya aku setua itu apa, sepetinya aku memang sudah terlalu tua haah." Kemudian dia pergi membawa bocah yang pingsan tadi.

**Mindscape on**

Disuatu tempat yang gelap terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik sedang tertidur kemudian tak lama ia terbangun.

"Ukh dimana ini gelap sekali apa aku sudah mati apa ini surga atau neraka."

"**[Kau belum mati bocah kau ada dialam bawah sadarmu.]" **Ucap sebuah suara besar yang menggelegar.

Naruto kemudian melihat kebelakangnya ketempat suara tadi berasal ia sedikit terkejut tapi ia bisa mengendalikan rasa takutnya ia melihat bayangan hitam besar sangat besar malah dan mata merah bersinar didalam kegelapan.

"Siapa kau dan apa kau ini?." Tanya Naruto pada makhluk yang sangat besar didepannya.

"**[Aku? Aku adalah **_**Vladar noctis **_**sang penguasa kegelapan dan aku adalah seekor naga]".** Ucap makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah seekor naga bernama **Vladar Noctis **dengan nada bangga.

"Kau seekor naga waaah." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh antusiasme dan matanya berbentuk bintang.

"**[kau tidak takut padaku bocah]****?****"** Tanya naga itu.

"Untuk apa aku takut, dari buku yang aku baca menurutku naga itu keren." Ucap Naruto dengan disertai cengirannya.

'**[Bocah yang menarik]' **Batin naga itu.

"hmmm **Noctis **boleh kupanggil begitu."

"**[Terserah kau saja bocah]" **Jawab naga itu.

"Um kau bilang kan tadi ini alam bawah sadarku lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini." Tanya Naruto pada naga itu.

"**[Ya ini adalah alam bawah sadar mu dan aku adalah jiwa naga yang menempati "Sacred Gear" milikmu]" **jawab naga itu.

"**[Sacred Gear] **apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan **[Sacred Gear] **ini.

"**[Bukan aku yang harus menjelaskannya sebaiknya kau kembali kau sudah lama pingsan]" **Ucap naga itu.

"Bagaimana cara ku kemba-…"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-kata nya naga itu sudah menyentil Naruto untuk keluar dari situ.

"-aaaaaa kenapa kau menyentil ku naga sialaaan." Ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang kembali kedunia nyata.

"**[Sampai jumpa lagi bocah semoga perjalanan mu menyenangkan Hahahahaha]" **Ucap Naga itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, kemudian dia melihat kesamping kirinya yang ternyata terdapat sebuah kepala naga lagi yang identik dengannya

"**[Bagaimana menurutmu bukankah dia menarik]" **Ucap kepala yang sebelah kanan yang tadi berbicara dengan Naruto

"**[ya lumayan tapi aku mau lihat apakah dia bisa membuat ku lebih tertarik lagi]" **Ucap kepala yang sebelah kiri diakhiri dengan senyum yang cukup mengerikan walaupun matanya tertutup.

"**[Ya aku juga]" **Kemudian mereka mengambil posisi tidur dan mulai tertidur

**Mindscape off**

Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar lalu ia bangkit dan melihat seisi ruangan.

"Kamar siapa ini?" Naruto berpikir kenapa dia ada disini yang dia ingat dia tertabrak truk karena menolong seorang bocah kemudian bertemu dengan seekor naga dan sekarang dia ada dikamar, mungkin ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, saat keluar ia langsung menuju kedapur dan melihat ada seseorang dimeja makan, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini ia sungguh tak percaya.

"K-k-kau…kau." Ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"oh bocah kau sudah sadar ayo makan aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu."

"Guru Jiraiya apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah kau bilang kau pindah tugas." Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk diseberang orang yang ia panggil guru tadi dan bernama Jiraiya, dan mulai makan karena dia sudah sangat lapar "dan sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sedang berlibur Naruto iseng-iseng aja liburan kesini hahaha, dan kau sudah pingsan selama 3 hari."

"oh begitu" ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan makannya

"Naruto."

"hmm"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu sebenarnya aku ini adalah malaikat jatuh." Ucap Jiraiya dengan serius.

Naruto hampir saja memuntahkan makanannya karena terrsedak "Uhuk,apa? Malaikat jatuh aku tidak pernah tau ada makhluk seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya didunia ini ada berbagai macam makhluk ada (Tenshi) malaikat, datenshi (malaikat jatuh), Akuma (iblis), Yokai (siluman), dewa, dan berbagai macam lainnya…" Dan diteruskanlah sampai Great War dan penjelasan tentang **[Sacred Gear].**

"Jadi Naruto aku ingin mengajakmu ikut bersamaku untuk melatih **[Sacred Gear]** mu, bagaimana?" Tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto.

"Hmmm baiklah lagian aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa disini."

"Bagaimana dengan panti?"

"Aku pergi dari sana karena warga disana menganggap aku iblis dan ingin membunuhku."

"Jadi begitu, sebenarnya Naruto sejak pertama kita bertemu aku tau bahwa kau itu adalah iblis karena aku merasakan aura iblis didalam dirimu." Ucap pria itu.

"Jadi ternyata benar aku ini adalah iblis ya, haaaaah." Ucap Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"ya dan juga aku merasakan kau ini juga manusia jadi kemungkinan kau ini hanya setengah iblis Naruto itulah mengapa kau bisa mempunyai **[Sacred Gear] **." ucap Jiraiya

"hmmm begitu ya, aku mengerti" ucap Naruto

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu, besok kita akan memulai perjalanan dan latihan kita."

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

**( A/N ) **: remake

.

.

**~ ArVerus Out ~**


	2. Chapter 2 The way to be Stronger

.

**THE DARK DRAGON**

By : ArVerus Relavel

Disclaimer :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Romance, Fantasy, humor

Rate : M

Setting : DxD universe

Pair : NaruXharem

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo(maybe), strongnaru, smartnaru, dll.

Summary : Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki **[Sacred Gear] "Power Of Darkness" **yang berisi jiwa naga surgawi generasi kedua, dengan kekuatannya dia akan menggemparkan dunia

.

.

** Enjoy it **

.

.

** ArVerus Present **

**~ Sebelumnya ~**

"_Jadi Naruto aku ingin mengajakmu ikut bersamaku untuk melatih __**[Sacred Gear]**__ mu, bagaimana?" Tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto._

"_Hmmm baiklah lagian aku sedang tidak melakukan apa apa disini."_

"_Bagaimana dengan panti?"_

"_Aku pergi darisana karena warga disana menganggap aku iblis dan ingin membunuhku."_

"_Jadi begitu, sebenarnya Naruto sejak pertama kita bertemu aku tau bahwa kau itu adalah iblis karena aku merasakan aura iblis didalam dirimu." Ucap pria itu._

"_Jadi ternyata benar aku ini adalah iblis ya, haaaaah." Ucap Naruto lalu menghembuskan nafas berat._

"_ya dan juga__ aku__ merasakan kau ini juga manusia jadi __ke__mungkin__an__ kau ini hanya setengah iblis Naruto__ itulah mengapa kau bisa mempunyai __**[Sacred Gear]**__."_

"_Hmmm begitu ya, aku meng__e__rti."_

"_Ya baiklah kalau begitu, besok __kita __akan memulai perjalanan dan latihan kita."_

.

.

**Chapter 2****Perjalanan menjadi kuat ~**

Setelah bertemu dengan gurunya yang bernama Jiraiya ia mulai berlatih bersama gurunya untuk melatih **[Sacred Gear] **nya. Naruto masih berlatih seperti dulu yaitu berlatih fisik seperti push up 100x, sit up 100x, Squat jump 100x, lari sejauh 5 km, dll dan selalu bertambah setiap kalinya. Naruto masih belum berlatih menggunakan **[Sacred Gear] **nya Karena dia masih belum mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear] **nya dan Jiraiya menyuruhnya untuk melatih fisiknya terlebih dahulu.

Sudah seminggu Naruto terus melatih fisiknya dan selama seminggu itu pula fisiknya telah bertambah kuat. Ia sudah melakukan push up, sit up, squat jump, dll hingga sudah mencapai hitungan yang fantastis dan untuk lari ia bahkan sudah sampai mengelilingi kota Vatikan sebanyak 35x, sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa yang dilakukannya selama seminggu. Setiap kali melatih Naruto, Jiraiya selalu pergi ditengah tengah latihan katanya dia mau melakukan penelitian, Naruto cuek saja karena dia sudah tau apa yang dilakukan pak tua itu yang dibilang "penelitian" itu,selama ia berlatih dengan Jiraiya ia tau semua sifat Jiraiya terutama sifat nya yang satu itu yaitu mesum dan ia sering mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi di pemandian air panas yang dia bilang untuk penelitiannya, Naruto yakin sifat inilah yang menyebabkan Jiraiya jatuh dan menjadi malaikat jatuh.

Naruto juga tau kalau Jiraiya adalah seorang penulis novel, tentu kalian tau pasti novelnya itu adalah novel hentai, tapi karyanya itu terkenal di seluruh dunia bagi penggemar hal hal hentai tentunya, bahkan pemimpin malaikat jatuh juga sangat menyukai novel tersebut mengenal dia adalah teman Jiraiya sesama malaikat jatuh, bahkan novelnya itu terkenal didunia bawah (**Underworld**) sampai-sampai seorang pemimpin disana memilikinya.

Kita sudahi dulu cerita kemesuman dan kenistaan Jiraiya, kini terlihat dua orang yang sedang berbicara di meja makan, mereka telah selesai dari acara makan mereka, terlihat dari piring yang sudah kosong sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, ya mereka adalah Naruto dan gurunya Jiraiya mereka sedang membicarakan kepergian mereka ke Jepang.

"Naruto aku ingin membicarakan Sesuatu dengan mu." Ucap Jiraiya serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sensei?." Ucap Naruto dengan serius juga, ya Naruto mulai memanggil Jiraiya dengan panggilan sensei karena setiap latihan mereka sering menggunakan bahasa Jepang, sebenarnya Naruto menguasai banyak bahasa bahkan dia hampir menguasai semua bahasa didunia dan ia juga bisa membaca tulisan tulisan kuno yang rumit dan aksara aksara sihir yang gak jelas bagi yang tidak bisa membacanya, entah darimana dia mendapatkan kemampuan itu, dari orang tuanya mungkin entahlah hanya Author dan Tuhan lah yang tau.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke Jepang untuk latihan disana karena aku mempunyai tempat yang bagus untuk melatih kekuatan mu." Ucap Jiraiya

"Dan lagi pula masa liburanku juga sudah hampir habis jadi aku harus sudah kembali ke Grigori." Tambahnya

"Baiklah karena ini untuk melatih kekuatanku aku akan ikut dan lagipula disini aku tidak melakukan banyak hal." Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah sudah ditentukan kita akan berangkat besok pagi jadi persiapkan dirimu Naruto karena disana aku akan melatih mu dengan sangat zuper keras seperti di neraka." Ucap Jiraiya

Naruto meneguk ludahnya ia melihat dengan jelas seringaian di wajah Jiraiya dan juga kilatan dimata Jiraiya yang entah kenapa membuatnya merinding, entah apa yang akan dialami Naruto disana nanti sepertinya akan menyakitkan yaah siapa yang tau.

Keesokan harinya dan tibalah untuk pergi ke Jepang Naruto sudah bangun jam empat subuh untuk latihan, ia sudah mempersiapkan barang barangnya tadi malam jadi tinggal pergi saja, seperti biasa ia melakukan sit up, push up, squat jump, lari,dll dengan hitungan yang tidak dapat dipercaya oleh manusia biasa bahkan mungkin makhluk supranatural juga tak percaya dan jangan lupa dengan pemberat yang dipakainya yang diberikan Jiraiya di setiap latihannya, pemberat itu sangat berat dan akan bertambah beratnya setiap harinya.

Ia melakukan itu selama dua jam dan setelah itu ia istirahat, Ia istirahat di bangku di sebuah taman yang cukup indah, Naruto kemudian meminum minuman yang ia bawa yang bermerk

'Le sianida'

"ahh segarnya minuman ini seperti ada pahit pahit nya, le sianida minuman yang menyehatkan." Ucap Naruto seperti mempromosikan minuman tersebut yang ada di tv tv dengan gaya cool nya yang sanggup membuat Kaum hawa merona tapi sebenarnya tidak ada orang selain dia ditaman itu dan apa-apaan itu, sianida menyehatkan(?).

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk ada seorang anak yang sedang berlari mungkin dia sedang melakukan latihan di taman itu kemudian ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk sambil minum dan melihat lihat taman yang lumayan indah tersebut anak itu langsung menghampiri orang itu. Setelah didekat orang itu dia langsung melompat kedepan orang itu dan….

"Hai kak." Ucap anak itu yang tiba tiba muncul didepan Naruto dan membuat ia kaget

"Bruuush" Naruto yang sedang minum dan tiba-tiba dikagetkan pun secara spontan menyemburkan air yang mau diminumnya itu dan nista nya mengenai muka anak yang mengagetkan nya.

"woi kalau mau nyembur liat-liat dong." Ucap anak itu kesal

"siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku."

"hehehe maaf aku telah mengagetkanmu kak." Ucap anak itu cengengesan.

"iya iya jadi apa maumu dan apa kita pernah kenal?"

Anak itu tersenyum "kalau begitu kita kenalan dulu namaku Konohamaru Sarutobi dan karena kebetulan bertemu kakak disini aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku yang waktu itu hampir tertabrak truk, apa kakak ingat?"

"Ooowh jadi kau anak yang waktu itu ya?" Ucap Naruto setelah mengingat anak itu

"Heheheh iya." Ucap anak itu cengengesan lalu tiba-tiba...

PLETAAK

Kepala Konohamaru di jitak Naruto dan menyebabkan tumbuh nya benjolan disana "hei kenapa kau menjitak kepala ku oy."

"Itu untuk mengingatkan mu agar tidak bertindak ceroboh lagi yang dapat membahayakan nyawamu dan orang lain, mengerti." Ucap Naruto sok bijak

"uh iya iya akan kuingat." Ucap Konohamaru sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol

"Bagus kalau begitu, namaku Naruto Uzumaki kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil memperkenal kan dirinya

"hei kenapa tiba-tiba jadi murung begitu?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Konohamaru

"A-aku minta maaf karena aku kau jadi tertabrak truk waktu itu yang seharusnya menabrak ku, maaf kan aku kak Naruto." Ucap Konohamaru merasa bersalah pada Naruto

"Hei sudahlah tidak perlu minta maaf yang terjadi sudahlah terjadi tidak perlu disesali." Ucap Naruto dengan bijaknya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa hiks kenapa kau mau menyelamatkan ku dan membuatmu tertabrak truk itu." Ucap Konohamaru sambil menangis segugukan.

Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian mendekati Konohamaru dan memegang bahunya lalu berkata "tidak perlu sebuah alasan bagi seseorang untuk menolong orang lain, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku senang bisa menolong mu waktu itu jadi kau tidak usah menangis lagi ya."

Bukannya berhenti menangis Konohamaru malah makin menangis karena terharu dengan perkataan Naruto "Hiks Hiks HUWAAAA kak Naruto kau memang orang yang baik." Ucap nya lalu memeluk Naruto dan menangis didalam pelukan Naruto, Naruto yang dipeluk hanya pasrah saja sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Konohamaru.

Kemudian tak lama Konohamaru berhenti menangis lalu mereka pun melakukan perbincangan ringan.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Konohamaru?"

"Oh aku sedang jogging dan latihan disini kak aku selalu jogging disini biasanya sih bersama kakek tapi dia hari ini sibuk, kalau kakak sedang apa disini." Tanya Konohamaru

"Aku juga sedang jogging dan latihan sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan yang disajikan disini,... ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau latihan Konohamaru?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi kuat dan supaya bisa menjadi seorang exorcist yang hebat seperti kakek ku." Jawab Konohamaru dengan semangat

"hoo jadi kau ingin menjadi seorang exorcist yang hebat seperti kakekmu ya cita-cita yang bagus Konohamaru." Kata Naruto dan tersenyum pada Konohamaru dan dibalas anggukan oleh Konohamaru.

'Jadi dia cucu dari seorang exorcist ya haah dapat teman baru malah cucu seorang exorcist bisa-bisa aku dibunuh kalau tau aku seorang iblis yaah walaupun hanya setengah.' batin Naruto

"terima kasih kak Naruto kakak sendiri untuk apa latihan."

"Tentu saja aku juga ingin menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan juga teman-teman ku." Ucap Naruto dan berpose keren

"Waah kau sangaatt keren kak." Ucap Konohamaru dengan wajah bersinar.

"Hehehe tentu saja." Ucap Naruto bangga dengan wajah menengadah keatas dan hidungnya seperti pinokio karena dipuji.

Setelah itu mereka terus berbincang-bincang sambil melihat pemandangan yang disajikan ditaman itu.

Kemudian Naruto melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 berarti 1 jam lagi ia akan berangkat ke Jepang bersama senseinya karena pukul 10 nanti pesawat dari Vatikan ke Jepang akan take off.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi Konohamaru mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama." Kata Naruto

"Memangnya kakak mau pergi kemana sepertinya akan jauh sekali sehingga kakak bilang kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama." Tanya Konohamaru

"ya aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh jadi sampai jumpa lagi Konohamaru semoga kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi 'dan semoga jika kita bertemu bukan sebagai musuh' batinnya

"Ya semoga kita akan bertemu lagi kak Naruto." Ucap Konohamaru melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh kemudian ia juga pergi kearah yang berbeda dengan Naruto, angin pun berhembus cukup kencang menerpa mereka berdua seiring dengan langkah mereka saling menjauh dan tanpa mereka sadari takdir akan membawa mereka pada suatu kejadian yang tak dapat disangka-sangka.

Bersama dengan Naruto, kini Naruto sedang berjalan santai kearah apartemen yang disewa Jiraiya, kemudian dia melihat didepannya ada seorang anak perempuan yang umurnya sepertinya dibawahnya dengannya anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru Azure pendek acak-acakan dan ada sedikit warna hijau pada poninya, anak itu berjalan dengan tenang tapi jika dilihat-lihat dengan teliti sepertinya dia sedang memandangi Naruto hingga tak berkedip memang saat ini wajah Naruto bisa dibilang tampan, sampaaii...

JDUAAAK

Anak itu menabrak tiang listrik yang ada didepannya dan terjatuh, Naruto yang melihat itu bukannya membantu malah berusaha menahan tawa nya tapi tak bisa akhirnya Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya tapi setelah itu ia segera mendatangi anak itu berniat membantunya, anak perempuan itu yang terjatuh mulai berusaha bangkit dengan rasa kesal karena tadi ia sedikit melihat orang yang dipandanginya dari tadi menertawainya dia mulai bangkit tapi karena rasa pusing yang melanda kepalanya akibat menabrak tiang listrik tadi menyebabkan ia sedikit oleng dan mau terjatuh, anak perempuan itu menutup matanya menunggu rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya lagi.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Setelah beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan sakit yang ditunggu nya tapi yang kini ia rasakan adalah sebuah kehangatan dari pelukan seseorang pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sepasang manik shappire membuatnya tergoda eh maksudnya terpesona ia merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahnya hingga terlihat lah wajahnya yang memerah, Naruto yang menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh kemudian mendudukkan anak perempuan itu lalu bertanya

"kau tidak apa-apa nona." Tanya Naruto dengan sopan, memang dari kecil Naruto sudah diajarkan sopan santun oleh Angelica jadi ia sudah terbiasa sopan dengan orang lain tapi kadang dia juga bisa kurang ajar.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa ha-hanya sedikit pusing akh sshh." Ucap nya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan sedikit meringis karena kepala yang menghantam tiang listrik tadi mulai berdarah.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana lihat itu kepala mu berdarah tunggu disini sebentar." Ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto pergi ke sebuah mini market yang untungnya ada didekat situ dia membeli beberapa barang dengan uang yang diberikan Jiraiya kepadanya, setelah itu dia kembali ketempat anak perempuan itu berada setelah sampai ia langsung mengobati anak perempuan itu dengan barang-barang yang dibelinya di mini market tadi.

"Tahan sebentar ya." Ucap Naruto yang sedang membersihkan luka dikepala anak itu dengan kapas yang sudah diberi anti septic

"ahk sshh i-ittai." Anak perempuan itu sedikit meringis ketika kapas yang diberi anti septic itu menyentuh luka dikepalanya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya Naruto lalu memasang plester pada lukanya.

"Nah sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum pada anak perempuan itu dan membuat anak perempuan itu blushing.

"Wajah mu memerah nona kau baik-baik saja kan, apa kau demam." Ucap Naruto lagi yang bingung melihat wajah anak perempuan itu memerah ya pada dasarnya memang Naruto orang nya gak peka.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng "ti-tidak aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap anak perempuan itu lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah lalu berkata dengan pelan " Te-terima kasih."

"Hm?" gumam Naruto bingung karena ia tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya

"Terima kasih karena telah mengobatiku, aku pasti akan mengganti uang mu." Ucap anak perempuan itu kali ini lebih kuat dan jelas.

"Ah tidak usah aku senang bisa menolong gadis secantik dirimu." Ucap Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menggombali anak perempuan itu dan membuatnya blushing lagi.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri "Lain kali kalau berjalan jangan melamun nona."

"Baiklah aku harus pergi dulu sampai jumpa nona." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi

Anak perempuan itu yang baru sadar dari blushing nya ingin memanggil Naruto tapi sudah terlambat Naruto sudah berjalan jauh dari tempatnya dan mulai menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Yaah padahal aku belum tau namanya, semoga kami bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap anak perempuan itu dengan nada kecewa, kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan tapi sayangnya ia lupa dengan nasihat Naruto tadi ia berjalan sambil melamun kan Naruto dan ia tidak sadar ada lubang galian didepannya akhirnya dia nyungsep masuk kedalam lubang itu, sungguh sial nasibmu nak nak sudah dibilangi jangan berjalan sambil melamun jadi nyungsep dah tu.

Disisi Naruto ia sudah hampir sampai ke apartemen dan dari arah yang berlawanan terlihat Jiraiya yang juga mengarah ke apartemen mereka, mereka bertemu didepan gerbang.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepannya

"tentu saja sudah." Jawab Naruto dengan semangat

"Bagus" Ucap Jiraiya melihat muridnya bersemangat seperti itu lalu ia melihat jam nya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.30 "Setengah jam lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat kita harus ke bandara sekarang." Ucap nya lagi

"Baiklah ayo." Kata Naruto yang masih bersemangat

Kemudian mereka masuk ke apartemen mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa, setelah itu mereka pergi kedepan dan memanggil taksi dan langsung pergi ke bandara.

Setelah sampai di Bandara mererka langsung ke bagian pemerikasaan barang lalu ke pemeriksaan tiket, mereka tidak membeli tiket di bandara tapi mereka menggunakan aplikasi traveloki yang dimiliki Jiraiya di smartphonenya, hmm merasa familiar dengan aplikasinya.

Setelah menunjukkan tiket mereka yang dibeli Jiraiya dari aplikasi Traveloki nya itu mereka kemudian masuk kedalam pesawat dan beberapa menit kemudian pesawat mulai take off.

"Kira-kira berapa jam kita akan sampai di Jepang sensei." Tanya Naruto

"hmm Kira-kira 13 jam kita akan sampai disana Naruto jadi tenang dan bersabarlah." Jawab Jiraiya

"Haah ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang membosankan." Ucap Naruto sambil menghidupkan ipod yang ia beli dengan uang Jiraiya pastinya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Dan dimulailah perjalanan Naruto untuk menjadi kuat dan menjadi seseorang yang akan menggemparkan seluruh dunia supranatural.

.

.

== TDD ==

.

.

Ditempat lain di sebuah ruangan terdapat 4 orang maksudnya makhluk supranatural yang memiliki sayap berwarna hitam yang disebut malaikat jatuh sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, keempat malaikat jatuh itu adalah Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, dan Kokabiel..

"Jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa Azazel." Tanya malaikat jatuh yang mempunyai rambut berwarna putih ke abu-abuan dan memakai baret ungu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang banyaknya malaikat jatuh yang membelot." Ucap Azazel selaku pemimpin tertinggi dari malaikat jatuh.

"Kau benar Azazel sudah banyak malaikat jatuh yang membelot bukan hanya fraksi lain yang mereka serang tapi mereka juga menyerang manusia." Ucap malaikat berjangggut lebat dan bermuka sangar yang bernama Baraqiel yang mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan mereka membelot apa karena aku yang tidak becus dalam memimpin." Ucap Azazel

"Tidak Azazel itu tidak benar kau memimpin dengan baik mereka saja yang terlalu idiot dan suka membuat kekacauan." Ucap Shemhazai menyemangati sahabatnya itu

"ya kau benar mereka saja yang terlalu susah diatur kau tidak salah Azazel." Ucap Baraqiel

"Apa rapat ini hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu kalau iya cepat selesaikan aku sudah bosan." Ucap malaikat jatuh berambut hitam panjang dan bertelinga panjang seperti elf yang bernama Kokabiel.

"Yaah sebenarnya aku juga ingin membahas tentang kepulangan Jiraiya." Ucap Azazel

"Ah jadi si pak tua mesum itu akan kembali, kapan dia akan sampai?" Tanya Shemhazai

"Dia bilang dia akan sampai besok dan dia juga membawa seorang anak yang katanya adalah muridnya." Jawab Azazel

"Hmm jadi pak tua itu mempunyai seorang murid, kira kira seperti apa dia ya?" Ucap Baraqiel

"Ya kuharap pak tua itu membawa murid yang menarik." Ucap Azazel juga penasaran akan murid Jiraiya

'Jadi dia mempunyai murid ya kita lihat bagaimana muridnya itu' batin Kokabiel lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah selanjutnya kita akan membahas..." Ucap Azazel melanjutkan rapat tersebut yang pastinya membahas kepentingan fraksi malaikat jatuh.

.

.

~ **TDD** ~

.

.

Besok paginya pesawat yang Naruto dan Jiraiya naiki sudah sampai di bandara dan mendarat dengan lancar.

"Ah akhirnya sampai juga badan ku pegal semua." Ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya

Setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari bandara dan mencari taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka yaitu rumah Jiraiya tapi pertama-tama mereka harus ke stasiun dulu untuk menuju ke Kuoh kota tempat tinggal Jiraiya di Jepang. Setelah sampai di Kuoh mereka berpisah, Jiraiya harus ke Grigori dulu untuk melaporkan kepulangannya dan Naruto langsung menuju rumah Jiraiya yang sudah di beritahukan Jiraiya sebelum dia pergi.

Setelah Naruto sampai di alamat yang diberitahukan Jiraiya dia berdiri didepan gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat megah dengan halaman yang luas dan indah dia terbengong didepan gerbang rumah itu dia tidak menyangka rumah pak tua mesum itu semegah ini, dia berpikir dengan apa pak tua itu membeli rumah yang semegah ini apa novel nya selaris itu hingga membuat pak tua mesum itu mempunyai rumah yang megah Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kemudian dia langsung masuk kedalam lingkungan rumah tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu itu dia langsung menekan bel rumah itu beberapa kali dan tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan seragam maid. Naruto menghela nafasnya ia sudah menduga setelah melihat rumah semegah itu pasti ada pelayan yang ia duga adalah semua pelayan yang ada dirumah pak tua mesum itu pasti perempuan semua dan dugaannya itu terbukti benar sekarang ia melihat sang pembuka pintu adalah seorang wanita dan ia juga menduga pasti mereka semua adalah malaikat jatuh.

"Siapa kau dan mau apa kau kemari?" tanya wanita itu penuh selidik ia merasakan aura iblis dan juga manusia dari Naruto dia juga memasang posisi siaga.

"Cepat jawab atau aku akan membunuh mu." Lanjutnya dan dia juga mengeluarkan kiling intens bermaksud menakuti Naruto

Naruto yang diancam dan merasakan killing intens dari wanita didepannya hanya bersikap biasa saja karena menurutnya killing intens ini terlalu kecil 'ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya dengan killing intens Jiraiya-Sensei' batinnya

"em anoo aku adalah murid Jiraiya-Sensei dan aku disuruh kemari oleh sensei apa benar ini rumahnya?" Ucap Naruto

"ya betul ini rumahnya, apa bukti bahwa kau adalah murid Jiraiya-sama." Tanya pelayan wanita itu dan dia sudah menurunkan kesiagaannya.

"Sensei tadi memberi ku ini sebelum pergi ke Grigori." Jawab Naruto lalu menyerahkan surat yang diberikan Jiraiya tadi sebelum pergi ke Grigori.

Wanita itu mengambil surat yang diberikan Naruto lalu membacanya dan setelah membaca nya wanita itu langsung pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Apa isi surat itu sehingga membuat wanita itu berkeringat dingin, mari kita lihat.

_To : Laurenz my lovely maid_

_Laurenz jika kau membaca surat ini berarti muridku sudah sampai dan dia adalah yang menyerahkan surat ini dan namanya adalah Naruto jadi perlakukan dia dengan baik jika tidak kau akan menerima hukuman cinta dariku _

_Salam cinta Jiraiya mwuaah :*_

Ternyata itu isi suratnya kok JIJIK gitu baca nya pantas saja wanita itu langsung pucat setelah membaca surat itu benar-benar dah kau Jiraiya. Setelah membaca surat itu wanita itu langsung meminta maaf dan memberi hormat pada Naruto dengan membungkukkan badannya 180 derajat.

"Ma-maafkan atas kelancangan saya Naruto-sama saya tidak tau anda akan datang kemari, sekali lagi saya minta maaf." Ucap wanita itu meminta maaf

'Gile ni cewek bungkuknya terlalu berlebihan sampai 180 derajat gitu gak punya tulang belakang apa' batin Naruto sweatdrop, "yaah tidak apa-apa lagipula kau tidak tau kan, jadi tidak masalah." 'Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum pada maid itu dan itu sukses membuat maid itu blushing karena pesona Naruto walaupun Naruto yang bisa dibilang masih kecil tapi memliiki wajah yang rupawan.

"Oh iya aku belum tau siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Laurenz Naruto-sama saya adalah kepala maid disini." Jawab wanita itu yang bernama Laurenz dengan rona tipis yang ada dipipinya.

"Oh Laurenz yah nama yang bagus." Ucap Naruto setelah mengetahui nama maid itu, "kupikir kepala maid itu seorang wanita tua seperti kepala panti asuhan dulu ternyata disini seorang wanita cantik." Tambahnya

"T-terima kasih Naruto-sama." Ucap Laurenz malu-malu

Laurenz mempunyai wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang proposional dan sexy *seperti bintang-bintang film porno gitulah hehehe eh #PLAK*. Dia memiliki rambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam, dia memiliki mata berwarna violet. Dia memakai seragam maid berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan sedikit tubuh bagian atasnya dan dia memiliki ukuran dada yang cukup besar untuk wanita seumurannya yaah sekitaran antara C-cup atau D-cup lah.

Setelah percakapan yang singkat itu terjadilah keheningan beberapa saat sampai Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut dengan suaranya.

"Emm ano apa aku sudah boleh masuk pegal juga lama-lama berdiri disini."

"ah i-iya Naruto-sama silahkan masuk." Ucap Laurenz agak malu karena lupa untuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Setelah sampai didalam Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan luasnya rumah itu, interirornya berwarna putih dan biru, terdapat banyak barang dari yang antik sampai modern, diruang tengah terdapat sofa berwarna putih yang sudah diatur dengan rapi, didepannya terdapat tv layar lebar, didalam rumah itu juga ada banyak maid yang sedang bekerja.

"hmm renz-chan dimana kamar yang akan aku tempati." Tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara terkagum-kagumnya terhadap isi rumah itu.

"kamar anda ada dilantai dua Naruto-sama mari saya antar." Ucap Laurenz dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya karena dipanggil dengan nama panggilan khusus ditambah suffix-chan.

Kemudian mereka langsung naik kelantai dua menuju kamar yang akan Naruto tempati mulai disana, Naruto melihat-lihat kamar itu kamar itu lumayan luas ditengahnya ada kasur berukuran king-size ada juga lemari dan barang-barang lain di kamar itu juga terdapat kamar mandi sendiri. Setelah puas melihat-lihat Naruto duduk dipinggiran kasur yang empuk dan berukuran king-size itu dan kembali melihat seisi ruangan sambil duduk.

Laurenz berniat memberikan kunci kamar itu kepada Naruto namun naas kakinya tersandung tas Naruto dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh.

"Ahhh."

GDEBUUKH

Laurenz jatuh kedepan tepat didepan Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto tertimpa tubuh Laurenz dan kepala Naruto terhimpit dua gunung kembarnya yang cukup besar itu hingga membuat Naruto kehabisan oksigen, posisi mereka itu terlihat intim dan Laurenz masih belum menyadari posisinya.

Saat Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ...

"Aaah ~." Laurenz mendesah

"R-ren-chan a-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa bernafas." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena kekurangan oksigen

Laurenz yang mendengar suara Naruto pun tersadar bahwa posisinya dengan Naruto saat ini sangat intim mukanya memerah dia langsung bangkit dari tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang sudah lepas dari timpahan pun langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Naruto-sama saya tidak sengaja." Ucap Laurenz malu

"Haah haah yaah tidak haah apa-apa haah." Ucap Naruto yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya

"baiklah kalau perlu apa-apa panggil saja saya Naruto-sama saya permisi dulu."

Kemudian Laurenz memberikan kunci kamar itu lalu pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas nya yang lain dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar itu.

.

.

== TDD ==

.

.

Ditempat lain Jiraiya yang sudah sampai ke Grigori langsung menuju ruangan tempat dia rapat bersama dengan jendral malaikat jatuh yang lain, ternyata dia adalah seorang jendral malaikat jatuh pantas saja diperjalanan menuju ruang rapat dia selalu disapa setiap malaikat jatuh yang berpapasan dengannya dan setelah beberapa menit dia sampai di ruang rapat tersebut dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan didalam sudah ada para jendral malaikat jatuh yang lain kemudian dia langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Ah pak tua Jiraiya akhirnya kau datang bagaimana perjalananmu." Ucap Azazel setelah melihat Jiraiya masuk.

"Lumayan pramugarinya cantik-cantik dan sexy-sexy hehehe." Jawab Jiraiya lalu tertawa nista dengan wajah mesum tingkat akut

Azazel tertawa mendengar itu dan yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Jiraiya 'Kelakuannya tidak pernah berubah' batin mereka

"Jiraiya-dono aku dengar kau mempunyai seorang murid benarkah itu?" Ucap Shemhazai memastikan

"Ya kau benar aku mempunyai seorang murid." Ucap Jiraiya mengkonfirmasi

"lalu dimana muridmu itu Jiraiya-dono." Tanya Baraqiel

"Dia sudah pergi duluan ke rumah ku." Jawab Jiraiya

"Apa yang membuatmu mengangkat nya sebagai murid mu Jiraiya." Tanya Kokabiel penasaran

"Dia adalah manusia setengah iblis aku bertemu dengannya di vatikan dan juga dia mempunyai **[Sacred Gear]**." Jawab Jiraiya dan itu membuat jenderal malaikat jatuh yang lain terkejut

"Manusia setengah iblis di vatikan bagamana bisa?" tanya Azazel

"Aku juga tidak tau aku menemukannya saat dia dihajar preman dan dia tinggal di panti asuhan disana dan saat ini aku sedang menyelidiki nya." Ucap Jiraiya

"kau bilang dia mempunyai **[Sacred Gear] **apakah **[Sacred Gear]** nya termasuk kedalam longinus." Tanya Kokabiel

"Aku belum mengetahuinya dia masih belum mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** nya." Jawab Jiraiya

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau dia mempunyai **[Sacred Gear]?**." Tanya Shemhazai

"Tentu saja aku tau dari aura-nya saat itu dia menolong seorang anak kecil dari tabrakan truk tapi malah dia yang tertabrak dia terluka parah dan saat itu lah **[Sacred Gear]** nya bangkit dan menyembuhkan lukanya saat aku datang dia diselimuti aura berwarna hitam keunguan kurasa itu adalah aura kegelapan dan dari situlah aku tau dia mempunyai **[Sacred Gear] **tapi aku belum tau jenis nya." Ucap Jiraiya panjang lebar dan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut mengerti

"Dan siapa nama anak itu kau belum memberitahukan namanya." Ucap Azazel

"Ah aku sampai lupa, namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun." Ucap Jiraiya

"Hmm Naruto ya kalau begitu bisa kau bawa dia kemari besok aku ingin mengetahui jenis **[Sacred Gear] **nya, dan menurut firasat ku aku akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik besok." Ucap Azazel lalu tersenyum

"Baiklah aku akan bawa dia kemari besok." Balas Jiraiya

Setelah itu mereka pun membahas tentang masalah-masalah yang lain dan beberapa jam kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan itu karena rapatnya sudah selesai. Jiraiya setelah rapat itu langsung menuju tempat tinggalnya di Kuoh.

.

.

== TDD ==

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya Jiraiya langsung masuk kedalam dan mencari Naruto dia berjalan menuju kamar Naruto setelah sampai dia mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto apa kau didalam." Ucap Jiraiya tapi tidak ada yang menjawab lalu dia membuka pintu kamar itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci, dia melihat kedalam dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lalu dia menutup pintu itu lagi dan pergi ketempat lain untuk mencari Naruto.

Jiraiya terus mencari Naruto di sekeliling rumah lalu ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Laurenz dia pun menanyakan tentang Naruto.

"Hei Laurenz apa kau sudah bertemu dengan muridku Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya pada Laurenz

Laurenz yang ditanya pun menjawab " Ya saya sudah bertemu dengan Naruto-sama Jiraiya-sama."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang apa kau melihatnya." Tanya Jiraiya lagi

"Tadi Naruto-sama bilang dia sedang latihan dihalaman belakang." Jawab Laurenz

"Baiklah kau lanjutkan pekerjaan mu aku mau menemui Naruto dulu." Ucap Jiraiya

"Baik Jiraiya-sama saya permisi dulu." Ucap Laurenz patuh

Kemudian mereka pergi ketempat tujuan masinng-masing, Jiraiya yang sudah tau keberadaan Naruto yang sekarang sedang latihan dihalaman belakang langsung menuju kesana. Setelah sampai disana dia melihat Naruto yang masih latihan dengan berlari mengelilingi halaman belakang yang luasnya setengah lapangan sepak bola itu. Dia mendengar suara Naruto yang menghitung berapa kali dia mengelilingi tempat itu dan itu membuatnya tersenyum karena fisik Naruto sudah semakin kuat mari kita lihat sudah berapa kali Naruto mengelilingi halaman itu.

"980...,981...,982...,983..." hitung Naruto setiap kali sampai di checkpoint yang sudaah ia tandai. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto menghentikan larinya setelah hitungan keseribu.

Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto sudah berhenti berlari pun memanggilnya. "Hoi Naruto kemarilah." Panggil Jiraiya

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil pun melihat keasal suara dan melihat Jiraiya disana lalu dia langsung mendatangi Jiraiya.

"Oh sensei kau sudah kembali bagaimana rapatnya."

"Ya aku sudah kembali rapatnya sudah selesai dengan lancar."

"oh baguslah kalau begitu."

"kau istirahatlah dahulu besok kita akan ke Grigori ada yang ingin menemui mu."

"Siapa yang ingin menemuiku?" tanya Naruto

"Azazel yang ingin menemui mu dia ingin melihat jenis **[Sacred Gear] **yang kau punya." Ucap Jiraiya

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Naruto

Setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam rumah bersama-sama tapi tujuan mereka berbeda Naruto pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi dan Jiraiya pergi ke ruangan pribadinya entah untuk melakukan apa.

Laurenz yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya didapur ingin menemui Naruto untuk memberikan secangkir teh yang dia buat, tapi dia tidak menemukan Naruto ditempat latihannya tadi lalu dia berpikir kalau Naruto pasti sudah selesai latihan dan sekarang sedang istirahat dikamarnya kemudian Laurenz langsung berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Naruto dia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto tapi tidak ada yang menjawab lalu dia berfikir Naruto saat ini pasti sedang tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis latihan. Kemudian dia membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang ternyata tidak terkunci dia tidak melihat Naruto ada dikasur lalu dia mendengar suara dikamar mandi dia berfikir pasti Naruto sedang mandi dia kemudian dia ingin meletakkan nampan yang berisi secangkir teh ke meja yang ada disamping kasur king-size Naruto tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto yang baru selesai mandi yang hanya menggunakan handuk dan terlihatlah tubuh atletis milik Naruto yang terlihat seksi dimata Laurenz dan itu membuat Laurenz yang melihat nya blushing dan sedikit nosebleed, Naruto pun menyadari ada orang lain dikamarnya dia melihat Laurenz sedang berdiri disamping kasurnya Naruto juga melihat wajah Laurenz yang memerah semerah kepiting rebus dan ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya Naruto yang memang polos dalam hal ini hanya khawatir pada Laurenz.

"Hei Renz-chan apa kau tidak apa-apa hidungmu berdarah tuh." Ucap Naruto khawatir

Laurenz yang sudah sadar langsung cepat-cepat mengelap darah di hidungnya " Tidak saya tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama." Ucapnya

"sedang apa kau disni Renz-chan?" tanya Naruto

"ah iya saya kesini hanya ingin memberikan teh ini untuk anda Naruto-sama." Ucap Laurenz sambil menunjukkan secangkir teh buatannya

"Ah kau baik sekali Renz-chan terima kasih ya." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum kepada Laurenz dan itu menyebabkan Laurenz Blushing lagi.

"I-i-iya sama-sama Naruto-sama kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap Laurenz dengan sedikit gugup

Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, lain dengan Naruto yang tidak merasakan apa-apa dia dengan tenang menyesap teh yang diberikan Laurenz kepadanya setelah itu dia memakai bajunya. Saat makan malam mereka makan malam bersama dan setelah itu mereka pergi tidur.

Besok paginya Naruto dan Jiraiya pergi ke Grigori karena permintaan Azazel. Setelah sampai di Grigori mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan Azazel, diperjalanan mereka banyak menemui malaikat jatuh ada yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran, tidak suka dan juga pandangan cinta dari malaikat jatuh wanita karena Naruto saat ini berjalan bersama Jiraiya yang notabenenya seorang jendral malaikat jatuh dan juga wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan.

Setelah sampai didepan ruangan Azazel Jiraiya mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan terdengar suara yang mengizinkan mereka masuk dan didepan mereka terdapat Azazel yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Oh kalian sudah datang silahkan duduk dulu." Ucap Azazel menyuruh mereka duduk dan mereka pun duduk didepan Azazel.

"Jadi ini anak yang kau bilang murid mu Jiraiya." Tanya Azazel

"Ya dia adalah muridku Naruto dia yang aku ceritakan semalam dan Naruto ini Azazel gubernur malaikat jatuh." Ucap Jiraiya memperkenalkan Azazel kepada Naruto

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Azazel-san." Ucap Naruto dengan sopan

"Ya aku juga kau anak yang sopan ya." Ucap Azazel

"terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Ya sama-sama ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tau bahwa kau adalah manusia setengah iblis dan mempunyai **[Sacred Gear]**." Tanya Azazel

"ya Jiraiya ero-sensei yang sudah memberitahuku." Jawab Naruto

Azazel yang mendengar julukan untuk pun Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan yang diejek menggeram kesal.

"grrr hei gaki berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Jiraiya kesal

"Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu jika kau sudah menghilangkan sifat mesummu itu." Ucap Naruto

"hei mana bisa seperti itu ini sudah bawaan dari lahir tau." Ucap Jiraiya konyol

"hahaha sudah sudah aku sudah lelah tertawa lebih baik kita bahas yang lain saja, Naruto apa kau tau sesuatu tentang **[Sacred Gear]** mu." Tanya Azazel pada Naruto

"Hmm aku hanya tau bahwa **[Sacred Gear]** ku ini di diami seekor naga aku bertemu dengannya dialam bawah sadar ku saat aku pingsan sehabis kecelakaan."

"Apaaa naga kata mu seperti apa naga itu Naruto?." Ucap Azazel penasaran sekaligus semakin tertarik

"hmm dia sangat besar dan berwarna hitam matanya berwarna merah hanya itu ciri-cirinya yang saat itu terlihat olehku karena saat itu gelap aku belum mengetahui bagaimana bentuk aslinya." Jelas Naruto

"begitu ya, apa kau mengetahui namanya." Tanya Azazel lagi

"oh iya dia bilang namanya adalah **Vladar Noctis ****sang penguasa kegelapan**." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang dagu nya seperti sedang berpikir.

Dua orang eh salah lagi maksudnya makhluk supranatural yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main setelah mendengar nama naga yang mendiami **[Sacred Gear]** Naruto, Naruto yang melihat mereka terkejut menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa apa ada yang salah?"

"_**Vladar Noctis **_adalah naga legendaris **penguasa kegelapan** yang merupakan naga surgawi generasi kedua setelah naga generasi pertama yaitu _**Koza Serebro **_dari makedonia walaupun begitu dia lebih kuat dari **Koza **dan kekuatannya setara dengan naga surgawi generasi ketiga _**Albion **_dan _**Ddraig **_jika mereka berdua bergabung, dia adalah naga surgawi terkuat yang pernah ada dulu para naga takut dan hormat padanya kekuatan kegelapannya tiada batas dia adalah dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan dan sekarang kau memiliki **[Sacred Gear] **yang berisi jiwa naga **Penguasa kegelapan **_**Vladar Noctis **_tentu saja itu sangat mengejutkan. Heh aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu pemilik **[Sacred Gear] ** yang berisi jiwa naga surgawi terkuat itu sekarang ini benar-benar menarik." Ucap Azazel panjang kali lebar dikuadratkan lagi.

"hm aku juga terkejut kau memiliki **[Sacred Gear] **yang sangat kuat Naruto."

"Waah benarkah itu hebat sekali aku bisa menjadi orang yang kuat benarkan sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah berbinar

"ya kau benar Naruto tapi untuk menjadi kuat kau harus latihan terlebih dahulu dengan keras baru kau bisa menjadi orang yang kuat." Ucap Jiraiya

"iya itu benar Naruto Kau juga harus bisa mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** mu itu dan mengendalikannya terlebih dahulu, ayo ikut aku."

"kemana?"

"ke suatu tempat yang tepat untuk melihat bagaimana bentuk **[Sacred Gear] **mu." Ucap Azazel sambil berjalan ke luar dan diikuti Naruto dan Jiraiya

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto, Azazel dan Jiraiya pun sudah berada di dimensi buatan Azazel yang dibuat khusus untuk tempat latihan.

"tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"ini adalah dimensi yang aku buat khusus untuk menahan kekuatan abnormal dunia supranatural, ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk melatih **[Sacred Gear] **mu Naruto." Jelas Azazel

"begitu ya, bauklah ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat

"Hoi gaki yang benar itu baiklah bukan bauklah." Ucap Jiraiya membenahi perkataan Naruto yang salah

"heheheh maaf typo." Ucap Naruto cengengesan dengan alasan yang konyol

Kedua makhluk supranatural yang mendengarkan alasan Naruto sweatdrop dengan sebutir keringat jatuh di kepala mereka 'alasan macam apa itu' batin kedua makhluk itu.

"Baiklah kita sudahi intermezo ini, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** mu Naruto." Kata Azazel

"Baiklah tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto

"Coba kau konsentrasi kemudian rasakan energi yang ada didalam tubuhmu lalu keluarkan dengan kuat." Ucap Azazel memberi instruksi

"Baiklah aku coba." Ucap Naruto

Naruto menutup matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi kemudian dia merasakan ada dua energi yang mengalir dalam dirinya dua energi yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan dan dua-duanya sama-sama terasa gelap dan kelam tapi salah satunya terasa lebih gelap dari yang satunya dia pun mencoba mengeluarkan energi itu yang dia rasa adalah energi dari **[Sacred Gear] **nya.

"HAAAAAH." Teriak Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** nya, tapi yang keluar hanyalah aura **[Sacred Gear] **nya saja yang berwarna hitam keungu-unguan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan dia juga tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan sedikit aura demonic nya sebagai iblis lalu tak lama aura itu pun lenyap.

"Hmm yang keluar hanya auranya **[Sacred Gear] **nya saja dan aura demonic nya cukup kuat untuk ukuran setengah iblis sepertinya, kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih kuat untuk membuat **[Sacred Gear] **nya keluar." Ucap Azazel

"Ya kurasa kau benar Azazel kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih kuat, bagaimana kalau dengan bertarung kurasa itu bisa memaksa **[Sacred Gear] **nya keluar karena inangnya dalam bahaya." Ucap Jiraiya memberi saran

"Yaaah itu bisa dicoba." Ucap Azazel

"Naruto ayo kita coba lakukan dengan bertarung." Lanjutnya

"Baiklah Azazel-Sensei." Ucap Naruto yang mulai memanggil Azazel dengan sebutan sensei juga

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Azazel berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh mereka berdua sudah siap untuk melakukan sebuah pertarungan untuk mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear] **Naruto.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja kalian sudah siap." Ucap Jiraiya selaku wasit dalam pertarungan, kedua makhluk yang mendengarkannya mengangguk menandakan kalau mereka sudah siap.

"FIGHT." Ucap Jiraiya memulai pertarungan.

Naruto dan Azazel melesat kearah lawan masing-masing setelah mendengar kan tanda mulai dari Jiraiya mereka menyiapkan tinju masing-masing kemudian saat ditengah-tengah arena mereka mengadu tinju mereka, disaat tinju mereka beradu terjadi gelombang kejut dan membuat tanah dan udara di dimensi buatan itu bergetar.

"Kau hebat juga Naruto bisa menahan pukulan ku." Ucap Azazel

"Heh itu belum apa-apa." Ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto menendang perut Azazel tapi dapat ditahan oleh Azazel dengan tangan kirinya, tidak sampai disitu kemudian Naruto berputar diudara dan mencoba menendang kepala Azazel dengan kaki kirinya dan membuat Azazel terpental kesamping.

SWUUUUSH! BOOOOM!

"Tendangan mu kuat juga Naruto, tapi itu belum cukup." Ucap Azazel dari balik debu ditempat dia jatuh tadi.

WUUUUSH

Kemudian sesuatu keluar dari debu itu dengan sangat cepat dan mengarah ke Naruto sebelum sempat mengenai nya Naruto sudah menghindar dengan melompat berputar kebelakang dan mendarat dengan baik.

BOOOM

Sesuatu itu menancap ditanah dan membuat ledakan kecil, Setelah debu ditempat sesuatu menancap itu hilang terlihatlah sebuah tombak berwarna keemasan berukuran sedang menancap ditengah sebuah kawah kecil.

"Hampir saja untung sempat menghindar." Ucap Naruto, kemudian instingnya mengatakan ada bahaya dia melihat keatas dan ternyata ada Azazel yang datang kearahnya dengan sangat cepat dari atas dengan sebuah tendangan.

'Sial tidak sempat' Ucap Naruto dalam hati merasa tidak sempat menghindar lalu dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bentuk menyilang dengan tangan kanan didepan tangan kiri.

DUUUUM! KRAAAK! AAARGH!

Terjadi ledakan ditempat Naruto berdiri menahan serangan Azazel tadi dan juga terdengar suara retakan, ledakan tadi menghasilkan debu yang lumayan banyak. Setelah debu itu hilang nampaklah Azazel dan Naruto yang dalam posisi menyerang dan bertahan, Azazel yang dalam posisi menendang diudara dan Naruto yang dalam posisi bertahan dengan tangannya yang menyilang.

Naruto dan Azazel berada didalam sebuah kawah yang cukup dalam dan lebar, kawah itu tercipta akibat serangan Azazel tadi.

KRAAAAK!

Suara retakan terdengar cukup keras "Aaaarghh ugh sakit sekali aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan kanan ku ugh." Ucap Naruto merintih kesakitan karena tulang tangan kanannya patah akibat bersentuhan langsung dengan tendangan maut Azazel.

Naruto dan Azazel kemudian melompat menjauhi lawan terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang retak akibat terkena serangan Azazel tadi. Azazel yang melihat Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi tangan kanannya kemudian tersenyum.

"sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan ya tapi kau kuat juga Naruto bisa menahan 20% kekuatan ku yaah walaupun tulangmu sampai patah." Ucap Azazel santai.

"Memang kekuatan seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu tidak bisa diremehkan ya ugh." Ucap Naruto sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

Tiba-tiba aura hitam keungu-unguan pekat keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, Naruto sedikit terkejut karena aura itu tiba-tiba keluar sendiri dari tubuhnya namun kemudian dia tersenyum. 'Hmmm sepertinya ini salah satu kemampuan **[Sacred Gear]** ku.' Batinnya

Ditempat yang berbeda Azazel yang melihat aura hitam keungu-unguan keluar dari tubuh Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut lagi karena dia sudah melihatnya tadi tapi dia sedikit bingung. 'kenapa aura itu tiba-tiba keluar lagi, apa yang dia lakukan?' tapi kemudian dia tersenyum juga seperti Naruto tadi. 'sepertinya itu kemampuan **[Sacred Gear]** nya.' Batinnya

Ditempat lain yang cukup jauh dari area pertarungan Jiraiya yang juga melihat aura hitam keungu-unguan yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto kemudian membatin 'Dilihat berapa kali pun aura itu benar-benar sesuatu yang berbeda bisa dibilang mengerikan.'

Kemudian aura hitam keungu-unguan yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mengecil tapi di bagian tangan kanannya masih diselimuti aura hitam keungu-unguan itu dan kemudian berangsur-angsur menghilang. Setelah aura itu menghilang sepenuhnya terlihat Naruto seperti meregangkan tubuhnya. 'Tubuhku terasa lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya dan tanganku! tanganku sudah pulih wow.' Batin Naruto kagum.

"sepertinya **[Sacred Gear] **mu memiliki kemampuan penyembuh Naruto dilihat dari tangan kananmu yang sudah pulih benar?" Ucap Azazel setelah selesai menganalisis.

"Ya kau benar tanganku sudah pulih dan staminaku juga bertambah." Ucap Naruto membenarkan ucapan Azazel

Mendengar itu Azazel tersenyum "Kalau begitu..." ucap Azazel menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, Naruto yang melihat itu juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya "...ayo kita mulai lagi pertarungannya." Ucap Azazel lalu melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto yang melihat Azazel melesat kearahnya juga ikut melesat "kali ini aku tidak akan kalah." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum melesat.

Mereka terus berjibaku selama satu jam, jual-beli serangan terus mereka lakukan untuk menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing. Naruto berkali-kali terkena serengan Azazel dan terluka tapi **[Sacred Gear] **nya terus menyembuhkan luka-lukanya kalau tidak sudah dipastikan Naruto kalah daritadi.

"**[Sacred Gear]** mu sangat merepotkan Naruto." Ucap Azazel sedikit kesal menghadapi Naruto.

"Kau juga sama merepotkannya tau! Aku tidak bisa mendaratkan satu pun seranganku padamu malah aku yang terus-terusan kau hajar." Ucap Naruto juga kesal menghadapi Azazel. Azazel yang mendengar itu cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu jadi sweatdrop tapi setelah itu dia memasang wajah serius 'kalau begini terus aku akan jadi samsak tinju nya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu setidaknya aku harus mendaratkan satu serangan pada malaikat jatuh satu ini.' Batinnya.

"Kalau begini aku harus menggunakan jurus rahasiaku, kali ini kau pasti akan terkena seranganku, HYAAAH." Ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan teriakan dan langsung melesat kearah Azazel.

Azazel yang mendengar itu menjadi penasaran jurus rahasia apa yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto, dia pun menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sembari tetap waspada untuk mengantisipasinya dan ketika Naruto sudah dekat "Rasakan jurusku ini HYAAH." Teriak Naruto kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah benda yang entah dari mana dia keluarkan tiba-tiba saja sudah dia keluarkan dan dia lemparkan kepada Azazel, Azazel yang terkejut karena benda itu tiba-tiba sudah terlempar kearahnya dengan cepat tidak dapat mengelak benda itu menempel tepat diwajah Azazel, kemudian Azazel mengambil benda itu dari wajahnya dan melihat benda itu dan saat itu juga matanya melebar dan wajahnya berubah jadi merah dan dari hidungnya keluar sungai merah yang mengalir deras lengkap dengan senyum nista bin menjijikannya, ternyata yang dilihat Azazel saat ini adalah sebuah majalah pria dewasa (porno) edisi terbaru dan yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah bagian tengah halaman majalah itu yang menampilkan sebuah gambar wanita seksi tanpa busana dengan oppai yang diatas rata-rata alias besar lengkap dengan wajah menggodanya, hal itu lah yang menyebabkan Azazel seperti itu hingga dia tidak menyadari Naruto sudah berjongkok di belakangnya dengan tangan yang disatukan dan dilipat kecuali jari tengah dan telunjuk seperti membentuk sebuah handseal dan kemudian...

"Rasakan ini jurus rahasia : DERITA SERIBU TAHUN." Ucap Naruto meneriakkan nama jurus nistanya.

NYUUUUUUT

Tangan Naruto menusuk dengan cepat dan kuaat tepat di tengah-tengah pantat Azazel dan itu sukses membuat Azazel meluncur keatas seperti roket lengkap dengan asap yang keluar dari pantatnya dan juga wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit perut bahkan mungkin lebih parah, dia mendarat dengan mulus yaitu nyungsep dengan kepala yang masuk kedalam tanah.

"Hahaha rasakan jurusku itu." Ucap Naruto senang sambil terus tertawa karena jurus nistanya sukses sementara Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan keringat jatuh sebesar biji jagung dikepalanya bisa-bisanya Azazel terkena jurus nista seperti itu tapi dia penasaran dari mana muridnya itu mendapatkan majalah itu atau jangan-jangan Naruto mengambil salah satu koleksinya mungkin sehabis ini dia harus memeriksanya.

"Bocah kurang ajar." Teriak Azazel setelah bangkit dari acara nyungsepnya terlihat dia sangat marah sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sangat sakit bahkan karena saking kesalnya dia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan terciptalah banyak tombak cahaya yang melayang dibelakang tubuh nya kalau dihitung-hitung ada ratusan tombak cahaya yang siap diperintahkan untuk menyerang Naruto.

GLEK

Naruto yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya kasar, mungkin dia akan mati kali ini.

SYUUT! SYUUT! SYUUT! SYUUUUT!

"SHIIIT!"

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

(A/N) : done chap 2 remake, next update chap 3 "**lepas kendali dan awal latihan**"

_**Basalan review**_ :

Aulshi : hoho sudah pernah baca kah padahal udah lama itu loh 2 tahun lalu seingatku haha, yasaka dan gabriel ? hmm tipe MILF ya dasar haha

AdityaRp1209 : dasar kalo harem aja langsung 5G internet lo :v

Ophisss : kaja epic? maksudnya ? kaja mobile legend kah :v

Pembaca ff : yaah mudah-mudahan aja yee gk WB

– KUN : iye iye

Yaah cukup sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review, jangan lupa fav and follow :v sampai jumpa.

.

.

**~ ArVerus out ~**


End file.
